


PROMISES Part 17

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Chloe helps Lucifer thaw out after his night in the freezer with Dan.  Warning contains abuse of alarm clocks.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	PROMISES Part 17

**Author's Note:**

> Once again dedicated to Patriotgirl5, thanks for the support.

Chloe pulled into the parking lot under Lux and parked next to Lucifer’s Corvette. He was standing by the elevator door waiting for her, leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around his body. As she approached, he turned and pressed the button to call the cab. They went straight up to the penthouse, Lucifer sent Luke a text thanking him and telling him it was okay to head home, he also promised him a nice bonus in his next wage payment. 

“You still feel cold, Lucifer.” Chloe wrapped her arms around him as they travelled upwards. 

“Nothing a hot shower, a warm bed and you won’t fix, detective.” Lucifer melted into her warm embrace.

“Okay, I think that can be arranged,” She ran her hand down his face and kissed his cheek. “I’ll say one thing about our life together, it’s never dull.”

“Well, I am The Devil, detective. If you wanted dull, you should have stuck with detective douche.” Lucifer bent down and kissed her lips, pulling her into the room as the elevator doors opened. They made their way to the bathroom, discarding clothing as they went.

“I think I’ll go and dry off.” Chloe awkwardly manoeuvred her way around Lucifer and tried to reach the shower cubicle door. It was almost impossible to avoid stepping on his wings and she ended up looking like a pony in a dressage ring.

“Okay, I’ll just be another minute, I have to make sure I wash all the soap out of these things this time.” Lucifer didn’t want a repeat of that particular night, he had spent most of it scratching his back until it resembled a raw steak.

After the shower, Lucifer went to stand on the terrace letting the warm, late summer breeze dry his feathers. Chloe joined him and they stood looking out over the city lights. She ran her hand down his wing, straightening some of the feathers as she went, several of the bigger ones looked crocked and broken. Lucifer smiled his appreciation. 

“What happened last night, Lucifer? How did you both end up shut in that freezer? 

“I suggest you ask Daniel tomorrow.” Lucifer pulled Chloe into his arms, luxuriating in the warmth coming from her naked body.

“Okay, I will but I suspect I am not going to like his answer.” She rubbed her hands over his smooth chest letting them travel down to rest on his waist.

Lucifer simply shrugged and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, gently massaging her scalp. 

“I’ve left a message for Ella, filling her in on the details I do have. I told her we’ll be in around lunchtime. I think we are both going to need a lie-in after all this excitement. I also left a ‘do not disturb us’ message for Trixie. She has a friend coming over in the morning anyway.” Chloe kissed his neck and let her hands roam a little lower.

“Good idea, detective. That also leaves a little spare time this evening, should we be able to think of something to do.” Lucifer smiled down at her, put his wings away and they made their way to the bed.  
\--0--

Lucifer reached out and grabbed the alarm clock, silencing it with a squeeze. A shower of plastic and metal fell to the floor. “Oops.”

“Not again, Lucifer. What is it with you and alarm clocks?” Chloe sat up beside him looking at the clock rubble on the bedside rug.

“I believe it’s the irritating noise they make, detective. It wakes me up.”

“Well, that is the entire point of an alarm clock, after all, Lucifer. To wake you up.”

“I don’t like it. I like to wake up when I want to and not when some ridiculous machine tells me to.”

“You sound like Trixie.” Laughed Chloe. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Lucifer to clean up the mess he’d made. 

They travelled to the precinct together, dropping Trixie and her friend at the other girl’s home on the way. 

“Don’t be too hard on Daniel, detective. Remember, he almost died last night.” Lucifer said as they made their way to her desk. Luckily, Daniel was spared an interrogation as he had called in to say he wouldn’t be in until later. Chloe messaged him to make sure he was okay.

“Hi, guys,” Ella bounced up to them and gave Lucifer a hug. “Glad to see you’re okay. What happened?” 

“Just a little incident with a deep freeze and some miscreants. Daniel has all the details, he can fill you in when he gets here.” Lucifer extracted himself from her vice-like grip and sat down beside Chloe.

“Okay, speak later.” Ella bounced off again.

“You know, detective, the more I think about it the more convinced I am that they didn’t even know we were in that freezer. I think they just closed the door on their way out of the building.”

“Really?” Chloe turned to look at him.

“Yes. Of course, they would have noticed the broken door on their way out. I have no idea what they would have made of that.” Lucifer looked up and saw Daniel making his way down the steps. He nudged Chloe’s arm and pointed at Dan. Chloe waited until he was seated at his desk and then went over to talk to him.

“Are you feeling okay, Dan? No ill effects from last night?” 

“No, I’m fine, thanks.” Dan smiled up at both of them, he stood up and patted Lucifer on the shoulder. “Thanks again for what you did, you saved my life.”

“You’re welcome.” Lucifer sat down on the edge of Dan’s desk and Chloe pulled a chair over for herself. 

“Are you ready to tell me exactly what did happen last night, Dan?” Chloe motioned for him to sit down again.

“Didn’t Lucifer tell you?” Replied Dan, looking slightly confused.

Lucifer shook his head. “I thought it best if you filled in the details.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Dan tried to put a positive spin on the events of the previous night but no matter how he dressed it up, the simple fact was he had screwed up and he admitted that to both Chloe and Lucifer. 

“I can’t believe you, Dan, put your own life in danger but leave others out of it in future, okay.” Chloe pushed her chair back and stood up.

“I’m sorry, Chloe, at least Lucifer was in no real danger.” Dan looked at the other man for support.

“That is true, detective.” Lucifer agreed.

“Is that right? Tell that to your wings, Lucifer. I saw how damaged they were last night.” Chloe hissed at him. She got up and went to sit at her desk.

Dan reached out and grabbed Lucifer’s arm, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we all make mistakes, Daniel.” Lucifer stood and went to join Chloe. He didn’t feel he had any right to criticise Daniel, he too had made plenty of mistakes in the past and would no doubt make plenty more in the future.

“I can’t believe you were defending him,” Chloe turned to look at Lucifer as he sat down beside her, “When did the two of you become best buddies?”

“What?”

“Going off on cases together, sticking up for each other, what next? Boys’ night out.” She opened the desk drawer, hitting Lucifer on the hip.

“Ow!” Lucifer rubbed his leg theatrically. “Why are you so angry with me?” 

“I can’t lose you again, Lucifer. I just can’t.” Chloe turned away from him, she stood up and almost ran to the bathroom. Lucifer waited a couple of minutes and then followed her.

“Detective?” He called out as he entered the women’s bathroom, only one cubicle seemed to be occupied and so he gently tapped on the door. “Chloe?”

The door opened and Chloe stepped out and into his arms. They held each other in silence for a few moments.

“Sorry.” They spoke in unison.

“Go back to the desk, I’ll be out in a minute.” Chloe gently pushed Lucifer towards the door. She washed her face and tidied her hair before going to join him. On the way, she motioned for Daniel to come with her. He practically sprang out of his chair, eager to make amends anyway he could.

“Maybe we should go and check out the plant. If Lucifer is right in thinking you were trapped by accident, maybe we can still find some evidence to back up your informant, Dan.”

“Yes, sure whatever you say, Chloe.” Dan eagerly agreed with her.  
\--0-- 

Chloe and Lucifer came out of the building and walked over to the car, where Daniel was waiting for them. 

“Everything seems to be in order, all the meat is in date and stored correctly. The two workers say they found the door broken when they left for the night, they had a quick check around the building and then secured it. They assumed someone had tried to break in, after either stock or maybe the safe but had left when they realised there were still workers inside,” Chloe told Dan. “Did you find anything suspicious outside?”

“No. I have to say it looks as if my informant was mistaken or playing me for some reason.” Dan admitted.

“Well, there’s no point hanging around here and wasting even more time, let’s get back to the precinct and see if there are any real cases we can look in to.” Chloe climbed in the driver’s seat and slammed the door.

“Trust me, Daniel, whatever you are thinking of saying to her right now, don’t. Just get in the car and keep your mouth shut and I’ll do the same.” Lucifer got in next to Chloe and Dan slipped quietly into the back seat. They drove back to the precinct in silence.


End file.
